Commonly utilized magnetic storage devices incorporate a heating element in order to initiate thermal protrusion of the magnetic read head located at the transducer's air bearing surface (ABS). Thermal protrusion allows the read head of the magnetic device to be moved closer to the magnetic media, thereby gaining advantages in areal density. The materials and structures of the magnetic read heads can be adversely affected by the additional heat as they are not necessarily chosen and processed to be insensitive to high temperatures. Long term reliability of magnetic read heads may be enhanced by shielding certain portions of the magnetic read head from high temperatures.